


the promise of goodbyes

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but very light angst it's kids menu angst don't worry, old tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons, sappy sappy sappy sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: You never really leave home when you carry a part of it with you. At least, that's what Oikawa hopes.





	the promise of goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey buds!
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so.
> 
> This drabble is based on the prompt 'too quick, mumbled into your scarf' of a "the way you said 'I love you'" prompt list. I hope you like it!!

With brisk steps, Oikawa entered the train station, face buried in the scarf he’d pulled up to his nose to fight off the freezing winter cold, the sleeves of his parka covering his fingers because he forgot to bring his gloves. Tugging his suitcase behind him, he walked over to the right platform, his mind almost subconsciously shifting through the memories of the past few weeks.

During Christmas break, Oikawa had decided to trade his stuffy university dorm in Tokyo for his own room back in Miyagi, so he could see his family in person again after having missed them for months.

So he could visit Iwaizumi again, who had decided to stay in Miyagi and attend a local university, making this the first year since elementary school that he and Iwaizumi were separated.

Oikawa didn’t like to admit that it had been hard on him, but damn, some days it was nearly impossible, and leaving Iwaizumi in Miyagi had only proven that Iwaizumi was so much more important to him than he’d realized. Even though they’d texted and skyped regularly, it wasn’t the same as having Iwaizumi by his side, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly or threatening to punch him for either having done or planning to do something stupid.

Oikawa smiled into his scarf.  _ And yet, the only thing Iwa-chan scolded me for when I turned up to his door was leaving him _ .

They’d spent most of their Christmas break in each other’s presence, whether it was watching a movie together, cuddled up in each other’s arms, catching up with their friends and kouhai over ramen, having a celebratory Christmas dinner, or just being in the same room, doing their own thing.

_ “I can’t believe I even missed your stupid glasses,” Iwaizumi said, breaking through the silence. Oikawa looked up from the book he was reading and pouted at him.  _

_ “They’re not stupid!” He defended himself. “You know I look amazing in them. You’re just pissed because you don’t get to see me wear them more often,” he added with a smirk. _

_ Iwaizumi chucked, and came to sit on the bed beside Oikawa, placing his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Sounds about right.” _

Oikawa arrived at the platform, setting his suitcase down beside him and trying to blow some warmth into his fingers. As he usually did, he’d hurried to the station in fear of missing his train, only to arrive and realize he was fifteen minutes early and could as well have just taken his time.

Oikawa started mentally preparing himself for the cold to turn him into a frozen statue while he waited when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and turned him around. Oikawa’s eyes widened when he recognized the face in front of him.

“Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t just going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?” Iwaizumi asked, ignoring Oikawa’s question completely. He was panting, and it dawned on Oikawa that he’d probably run to the station as fast as he could to make sure he caught Oikawa in time.

Oikawa didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was, in fact, planning to do so.

He didn’t like goodbyes. Hated them with a passion, even. They always put endings to the moments Oikawa wasn’t ready to end, and he’d rather just let them fade into something else than have them be cut off so abruptly.

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi’s analyzing gaze well enough to see that Oikawa wasn’t fooling him by avoiding the question.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, keeping his eyes on his fingers as he rubbed them together. “I just– I didn’t– I wanted to–”

Oikawa’s words got stuck in his throat when Iwaizumi wrapped his warm hands around Oikawa’s.

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi said. “I know.”

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut before stepping forward, setting his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders before moving in to kiss him. The only reason he didn’t cup Iwaizumi’s face like he usually did was because he knew his fingers would feel like ice on Iwaizumi’s flushed skin.

Iwaizumi’s arms snaked around Oikawa’s waste, pulling him closer. After a while, Oikawa’s fingers brushed Iwaizumi’s cheekbones anyway, but Iwaizumi didn’t flinch away.

The realization that Oikawa wouldn’t see Iwaizumi in person again for who knows how long finally dawned on him, and not even a second later tears were stinging in his eyes. Iwaizumi broke away, catching his breath, and rested his forehead against Oikawa’s, keeping his eyes closed as if trying to capture this moment as well as he could.

“I wish I could take you with me,” Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi’s lips, a single tear rolling over his cheek. “I’m not ready to leave you yet.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, and lifted his hand to brush away the escaped tear with his thumb. Of all the thing Oikawa expected Iwaizumi to say or do, the least did he expect him to tear up as well.

“I don’t want you to leave either,” he said, smiling even as tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. “I don’t remember the last time I was this happy. You make me so happy, Tooru.”

Oikawa bit his bottom lip, but couldn’t keep a sob from escaping him. He buried his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his arms squeezing Iwaizumi against him as if somehow he could make time stop, so he could be with Iwaizumi just a little bit longer.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Oikawa admitted. “No matter how much we text, uni still feels empty without you around. It’s like I left a part of myself with you when I moved to Tokyo, and I can’t get it back unless I’m with you.”

Iwaizumi stepped back so he could cup Oikawa’s face in his hands, his thumbs stroking his cheeks soothingly. “I hate how cheesy it sounds, but you left a hole in my heart when you left. And no matter what I tried to do to fill it, I still missed you so much sometimes that it ached. Life isn’t like it should be when you’re gone.”

Oikawa’s reply got cut off when the train Oikawa was supposed to catch made it’s entrance in the station, rumbling past them for a moment until it came to a stop with a shriek of the brakes.

Oikawa quickly hugged Iwaizumi one last time. When he pulled back, he looked Iwaizumi in the eyes – his wonderful, stunning green eyes – and smiled despite the new tears prickling in his eyes.

“I love you,” he said, more to his scarf than to Iwaizumi, because he was sure saying it bright and clear would make his heart burst. He turned to get his suitcase, and ran towards the closest set of doors.

“I’ll find my way back to you, as soon as I can!” he called over his shoulder, and jumped inside the train just before the doors shut with a hiss.

Oikawa barely had time to find himself a seat before the train started moving, but by the time he was able to look at the window, the vehicle had already left the station, robbing him of an opportunity to see Iwaizumi’s face one last time.

He was about to bury his face in his hands, trying to keep his heart from aching for the entirety of the train ride, when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. The message Oikawa found had him biting back both a new wave of tears and a smile that broke through it.

**Iwaizumi:** I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it!!


End file.
